A Knock Off
by FMA-YGOfangirl
Summary: WARNING! LIBERAL READERS STAY AWAY! what happens when ariel finally snaps when her political party and fellow comrades get degraded? a new version of a song thats what! and a few toe-stubs along the way.


Me: Now welcome to my new songfic 'a knock-off'

Yami: you couldn't get _this_ one out of your head either could you?

Me: *nods head*

Yami: *sighs* why should I expect any less

Me: because you love me!

Yami: *pales*

Me: NO NOT THAT WAY YA SICKO!

Yami: *breathes sigh of relief, color returns to face* whew

Ariela: yami don't be so mean

Yami: *grumbles*

Atem: HELLO!

Me: AHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK?!

Yami and ariela: *laughs their asses off*

Me: *blinks* wha- how did- WHAT?!

Atem: I separated from that asshole you call 'yami'

Yami: hey!

Me: we'll sort this out later… YO YUGI! DISCLAMER!

Yugi: *gets cuddled by yami* FMA-YGOfangirl does not own 'american idiots' by green day or 'break' by three days grace OR you-gi-oh… *moans* yami!

Me: *blushes* ONWARD! QUICK! NO! MY EYES!

(sry to any liberal readers…. But I'm a conservative! And that song 'american idiots' ticked me off and I wrote a knock off version of the song… hell! It even goes with the tune of the song! And I reread the song and this just came to me!!! So sry!!!!)

* * *

Oh this was it. Ariela has had enough of the liberal media's constant degrading and now they had to come out with a song that degraded her and her fellow conservatives even more! She got so worked up that she listened to "american idiots" ten times, then took the lyrics out -she did this on her computer- and put in her own lyrics. She played the track over and over again over her speakers, her singing going through the house as the modified version of the song's lyrics flowed out them. When she was satisfied with the results, a wicked thought came to her mind… she was going to sing this at the school's talent show this coming winter.. And she was the only one who knew that a talent show was coming, so she can insure her spot in the competition.

one month later at the talent show

Ariela was next after a horrible singer named cristy or something… and saying she was nervous was an understatement. I mean, she knew that the only liberals of the school was anzu and her little clique, but she couldn't help but be nervous. She and her chorus teacher planned this to the 't'. the announcer would say that ariela was going to sing 'american idiots' by green day, then the teacher would come out and say that she would be singing something else but wouldn't say… this plan was so secretive that even Honda and tea didn't know. But boy was everyone going to be in for a big surprise. The final announcement was made and now all ariela had to do was just go out there and sing. With a couple of encouragements from Honda and tea, ariela stepped onto the stage with yami playing the gutiar, jou playing the drums, and yugi playing the base. Yugi, yami and jou started playing that familiar tune, but ariela sang different lyrics…

_Don't want to be a liberal idiot,_

_Don't want the nation under a new dictator,_

_And can you hear the sounds of a liar?_

_The subliminal brain washed America, _

Everyone eyes widened at the different lyrics, then started cheer and a huge portion started to sing along.

_Welcome to a new kind of attention,_

_All across the tricked nation,_

_Where murder of babies is okay,_

_Fake speeches of tomorrow,_

_But I'm not gonna follow,_

_For that's enough to argue,_

_Well, maybe I'm the fighter for America,_

_I don't follow the dictator agenda,_

_Now everybody back down,_

_And sing along to the liberal crown,_

_Welcome to a new kind of attention,_

_All across the tricked nation,_

_Where murder of babies is okay,_

_Fake speeches of tomorrow,_

_But I'm not gonna follow,_

_For that's enough to argue,_

Ariela spotted and heard anzu and her little 'peeps' booing her song, but were drowned out by the roaring crowd that loved the new version of 'american idiots'.

_Don't want to be a liberal idiot,_

_One nation controlled by the liberal media,_

_Information on the era of liars,_

_And it's calling out to the liberal fires,_

_Welcome to a new kind of attention,_

_All across the tricked nation,_

_Where murder of babies is okay,_

_Fake speeches of tomorrow,_

_But I'm not gonna follow,_

_For that's enough to argue._

When the song ended, the crowd went wild, screaming "you rock!" or "encore". but ariela could see anzu and her 'peps' coming towards backstage and she was preparing for a very heated encounter. As she and the yugi-tachi made their way backstage, they were stopped by none other than anzu.

"hello _Anzu_, did you enjoy the song?" ariela asked,

"why did you ruin a perfectly good song with your idiocy?" anzu seethed,

"well, I thought that this was a free country." ariela said smugly, "unless you want everyone to think like you not matter what, which is called dictatorship."

Kirana was splitting at the seems because she was too stupid (not because shes a liberal, its because she really was too stupid to think past hot guys and getting fucked…. Just like blonde bitch from mean girls… not the nice, kind of dumb one! The evil bitch one!) to come up with a clever comeback. And the teacher -unfortunately- saved her from that embarrassment.

"alright folks! The votes are in! and the winner is… 'liberal idiots' by the millennium teens!" the teacher called over the mic. Ariela and her band won and she could rub it in anzu's face. And said person marched off the stage completely while ariela and the rest of the band walked up to center stage.

"who wants to hear another song played by the millennium teens?!" the announcer yelled into the mic, and the loud roar of the crowd was the response that he was given, "ok! Now the millennium teens will be playing 'break' by three days grace!" then after his announcement, he ran off stage, and ariela and the millennium teens began their next song.

_Tonight, my head is spinning,_

_I need, something to pick me up,_

_I've tried, but nothing is working,_

_I won't stop, _

_I won't say I've had enough_

_Tonight, I start the fire,_

_Tonight, I break away,_

_Break! Away from everybody,_

_Break! Away from everything,_

_If you can't stand, the way this place is, _

_Take yourself, to higher places!_

The crowd started to sing along with ariela once again as she sang the next stanza,

_At night, I feel like a vampire_

_It's not right,_

_But I just can't give it up!_

_I'll try, to get myself higher,_

_Let's go, work on lighting up!_

_Tonight, we start up the fire,_

_Tonight, we beak away!_

_Break! Away from everybody,_

_Break! Away from everything,_

_If you can't stand, the way this place is, _

_Take yourself, to higher places!_

before yami's guitar solo he kissed [yugi or ariela.. Its your choice here!] full on the lips, then turned and played the guitar solo.

_If you can't stand, the way this place is,_

_Take! Yourself! To higher places!_

_Break! Away from everybody,_

_Break! Away from everything,_

_If you can't stand, the way this place is, _

_Take yourself, to higher places!_

_Higher places!_

_To higher places!_

_Higher places!_

_Take! Yourself! To higher places!_

_Then the song ended with the roar of applause. _

_2 years later _

"ariela! Ariela! when is your next album going to come out?!" cried a TV reporter as he shoved a mic into ariela's -the lead singer and co-band owner of the millennium teens- face,

"we'll let you know two weeks before the release date! NOW GOOD BYE!" ariela then got to her front door and slammed into the crew's faces. When she looked out the peephole to see the TV crew walk off, ariela breathed a sigh of relief. Two years ago at the talent show, a talent scout had found them and gave them a record deal for songs that ariela wrote and turned into full-length songs in her early teens like two of her songs; 'dark deeds' and 'worst day'.

Since then the paparazzi have been a thorn in the band's side and it was frankly getting annoying. They kept snooping around, taking pictures of them doing something completely normal, then go and make a big hype saying this person was cheating on this person and yada yada yada… now she knew what the movie stars went through.

Yami was still part of the band, but now he shared the band's ownership with ariela and he was a world famous actor who could give Sean Connery a run for his money. he got married and settled down and had a few kids.

Yugi was also still part of the band, but was the world's number one best duelist and has earned the title 'the king of games' and has defended it for two straight years. He also settled down and had kids.

Jou died one year after the band went public from being poisoned by a jealous anzu who wanted to bring ariela down by attacking her friends. (I'm sry that I killed jou off! I was crying while writing that part…*sits on knees* PLZ FORGIVE ME!) he was given a simple funeral and was buried in Brooklyn, where he roots originated from… three months later seto followed him to the after-life from a fatal car accident caused by a drunk driver. (*cries more*) he was buried right beside his lover.

anzu is currently serving life in prison for murder, 3 counts of attempted murder, and several rape charges… yeesh, who knew she had such a huge grudge? anzu's group disbanded and became close friends with ariela after the whole murdering fiasco, and were now living peaceful lives.

The rest of the yugi-tachi were living peaceful lives and families of their own.

Ariela herself was living a peaceful life -minus the paparazzi-, she also became an world famous actor and actually played in a couple of movies with yami. They played in a james bond film when yami was james bond and ariela was the bond girl. She also settled down and had children. [but guess who the two lucky guys were… hehe] You know, there were things that ariela's 'plan' for the talent show hadn't calculated; new friends, a happy family, or a happily ever after.

* * *

Me: THAT'S ALL!

Atem: nice story

Yami: I have to admit, this was pretty original

Me: thank you both

Ariela: *blinks* yami, why are you being nice all of a sudden?

Yami: *blinks* I was? I thought I was submitting my own opinion.

Ariela: oh

Yugi: well, I kind of threaten him that if he wasn't going to be nice and truthful of his opinion, then he was going to be one, very sex-deprived yami.

Everyone: *looks at yugi*

Yugi: what?

Everyone: nothing

Atem: *cuddles me* well, I loved it.

Me: *blushes* hehe yeah. Anyway! Plz read and review! No flamers either!

Ariela: see ya later!


End file.
